Do you remember me?
by LovetoloveLeddie143
Summary: Eddie and Loren are very happy together and in love. What happens to Leddie when Loren loses her memory and she has to figure out who she was? Will she get hurt by the truth or will she lose her memory forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Loren's pov

I woke up in Eddie's arm tightly wrapped around my waist. I thought "_My life was changing and I had everything I ever wanted Eddie Duran (the love of my life), my career is taking off, my mother is happy with Max, Mel and I are still good friends and Chloe is out my life."_

Loren: Hey Eddie. Wake up sleepyhead.

Eddie…

Loren: I guess. I'll have to get a cold bucket of water and dump it on you.

I started to get up when l felt a pair of strong arms pulling me back to Eddie's bed.

Eddie: I don't think so Ms. Tate I mean Mrs. Loren soon-to-be- Duran. (He kisses her and he slowly moves down to her neck)

_**Did Eddie say soon-to-be Duran? Is he hinting that he is going to pop the question to me**__?_

Loren: Ed...Eddie...Ed. (she pulls him off of her neck) If you kiss me now then I can't make you breakfast? Plus, we have a meeting with Jake and Kelly in a couple of hours.

Eddie: (whined) But I want to lay with my beautiful girlfriend all day.

Loren: (giggles) Well I guess you have to wait because we promised Jake that we would finish all of the concert info and have the rest of the week.

Eddie: Okay but you have to make this up to me.

Loren: Okay and I promise that I will.

Eddie: (smirks) How?

Loren: This. (pulls him into a fierce kiss that turned into an intense make out session)

I pulled away and looked at the clock .It read 10:00 am and we needed to be at Jake's in an hour.

Loren: Eddie. (kisses my neck)Come on. (pulled him off of my neck)Go get in the shower so I can make us some breakfast and leave on time so we don't have to hear Jake's famous lectures.

Eddie: (laughs) Okay fine. You win.

I ran downstairs and started to make scrambled eggs when I heard a knock on the door.

Loren: What the hell are you doing here?

Person: (pushes pass Loren) What the hell are you doing here and why are you in my house wearing his shirt?

Loren: First this my house and when you start answering my questions I'll answer your questions.

Person: Listen up. Really good little teeny bopper. Eddie is just using you because you are his rebound and he will never love a valley girl like yourself. I'm future Mrs. Duran.

Loren: Oh really Chloe. You are a vindictive liar and you manipulated Eddie to get his fame and then you have the nerve to come into my house and say that you are marrying my boyfriend. I don't think so you are so weak and stupid if you think Eddie would want a user like yourself. So get the hell of out my house now.

Chloe: No .You don't get off that easy slut.

Loren: Really you want to go there then why did he give me this promise ring and put me on his lease to this penthouse. Yeah I'm the slut. I have slept with every person in Hollywood known to man. Oh wait Cynthia.(pushes her in the hall) That's you. Goodbye.

I slammed the door in her face and locked it but she used her key and got back in.

Chloe: First you win that stupid contest, get Eddie to break up with me, steal my fame and glory then slam a door in my face. No little girl you are going to pay.

Chloe was about to slap me but I caught her hand and twisted. She was shrieking in pain when she kicked me shin. I fell and she was going to go upstairs when I jumped on her back. She slammed me into the wall and I fell again. I crawled behind her and pull on her pumps. She fell so hard that she broke a tooth. .

Loren :( I got onto the stairs and started to run up them) Eddie! Eddie help me!

Chloe grabbed me by my hair and hit my head several times on the piano and I fell hard on the floor. Her phone rings and she answers it. I searched Eddie's bag for something to make noise so he could help me but instead I found some lyric sheets and box with a ring and note. I see blood dripping from my head. I heard Eddie singing and him getting out the shower.

Chloe: This isn't over bitch.

She fiddles in her jacket and pulls out a gun.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Loren: !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Eddie's POV

I was in the shower sing my song I'm going to sing to her at the concert.

_**It's a beautiful night **_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I want to marry you**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes**_

_**Or is it this dance juice**_

_**Who cares baby? **_

_**I think I want to marry you**_

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard**_

_**We can go**_

_**No one will know**_

_**Oh come on girl**_

_**Who cares if we get trashed**_

_**Got a pocket full cash we can blow**_

_**Shots of patron**_

_**And it's on girl**_

_**Don't say no no no no**_

_**Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Well go go go go**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night**_

I was going into the chorus when I heard a couple of shots and my name. I got out of the shower and threw on some sweat pants without a shirt. I saw Loren with blood dripping down her forehead and a blond woman running with a gun in her hand out of my apartment.

Loren: Eddie. Fire. Fire. (she points to the kitchen)

I ran over to kitchen and saw that the eggs were on fire. I panicked put it out with water and ran back to Loren.

Loren: (breaths heavily) Eddie. I love you.

Eddie: Loren .You have to say with me. Okay you are going to be fine.

Loren: Eddie if I don't make it-

I cut her off with a kiss.

Eddie: Don't say it. Okay. Just show me where it hurts.

Loren points to her stomach and I dialed 911.

Eddie: Hello. Yeah .I'm Eddie Duran and I need an ambulance to come. (frustrated) Yes. I'm Eddie freaking Duran now could you please listen I need someone to pick up me and my girlfriend from my apartment…(listens for a couple of seconds) No I'll not go out with you now could you please do your freaking job. Thank you. Goodbye. (hangs up the phone)

I went upstairs put on a shirt and got pajama bottoms for Loren. I helped Loren into her pajama bottoms and helped her into the elevator. I noticed she was so quiet.

Eddie: Loren. Are you okay? Loren. Answer me .Please. Loren. Loren.

Loren fainted and hit her head on the bottom of the elevator.

~Nora's POV

I got a call from Eddie.

Nora: Hey .What's up.

Eddie: I need you to get pops and come to Memorial Hospital and Loren is-

Nora: I'm on my way.

I told Max that we have to go to the hospital and I drove as fast as I could and found Ian, Mel, Adam, Jake, and Kelly sitting in front of Loren's room and Eddie yelling at the doctor.

Eddie: No .You listen to me .That girl in there means everything to me and I need to talk to her. So would you please allow me to go to her room.

Doctor: I can't you aren't family.

Eddie: The woman I love is in there and I can't see her because of your stupid protocol. Her parent isn't here right now so I think that-

Nora :( interrupts Eddie) I'm Nora Tate .I'm Loren's mother. How is she doing?

Doctor: Loren is going to be fine .It looked like she got shot but something blocked it and bounced on to something else. Loren has a short time memory loss but in a few weeks she should be fine. Don't put too much pressure on her because it could damage it forever.

Nora: Can we see her?

Doctor: Don't overwhelm her with information just answer her questions and try not to cry if she doesn't remember your name. I'll be back with release papers and her medication and one at a time please.

Nora: Eddie if you don't mind can I see her first since she is going to have plenty of time to talk to her.

Eddie: Sure. I think I need a minute before I go in there.

Nora: Thanks

I walked into the room and saw Loren with a bandage on her head and in a hospital gown with a lot of monitors around her.

Loren: Hi mom. What's up?

Nora: I just came to check up on my little girl. How are you feeling hon?

Loren: I have the biggest headache and my stomach is sore but other than that I'm fine. Do you know what happened to me?

Nora: I wasn't there but do you remember anything?

Loren: I was in a penthouse and there was this tall mysterious dark-haired guy with muscles yelling my name over and over again and then I heard a bunch of sirens.

Nora: Oh well hon. There are some people to see you okay. If you need me I'll be outside.

I walked out and got Eddie to go to her room. Max ran up to me.

Max: Nora .Are you okay? What did she say?

Nora: Well not much she said that she remembers Eddie screaming her name and being in the ambulance. I don't think I can go back in there. My baby is in the hospital because of some person out to get her. I just wish I could protect her somehow. I feel so helpless. What if she doesn't remember Eddie and her singing career or other people that really care about her?

Max: We can't do anything besides just be there for her and pray that she gets her memory back. I'm here for you okay.

I was wondering was what Eddie saying to her .I just hope that he can pull it together so Loren sake .I gripped onto Max's shirt when I saw …..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eddie's POV

I walked in and sat down in the chair closest to her bed and held her hand.

Loren: You are the sexy guy that keeps popping into my mind.

Eddie :( gives her his famous smile) Well thank you. It's great that a beautiful girl like you compliments a guy like me.

Loren: What's your name?

Eddie: Eddie Duran

Loren: Really that explains a lot.

Eddie: Explains what?

Loren: I keep getting this image of me in this shirt and cooking breakfast and opening a door to this tall blonde threatening me to see you. She pushed me down to the ground and a phone was ringing. While she was distracted I was searching for a phone to call the cops when I saw a box with a note and ring. It read "I love you Loren Tate. Please make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me." Then there was some lyric sheets but the only thing I remember reading. "Hey baby. I think I want to marry you". You came and everything is a blur after that but I have a blur image of this woman."

Eddie: How do you remember all of this?

Loren: When I saw just now it came back to me. Who are you exactly?

Eddie: I'm your boyfriend and you live with me but you don't want to stay with until you remember everything then I could get your stuff into your mom's place.

Loren: No. I don't want to go back my mom's place .I feel safe with you for some reason I just stop thinking about you.

I smiled at her. Maybe she didn't lose everything and I could still pop the question but later.

Eddie: I flattered that you can't stop thinking about your boyfriend. I think I should go because I don't want to seem like I'm hogging you to myself. So I'll see you later.

Loren: Eddie wait.

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: If I'm your girlfriend then give me a kiss goodbye?

I paused and looked at her

Loren :(teases) Aww poor Eddie. He's scared to kiss me.

Eddie: I'm not. I just think I'm too hot to handle.

Loren: (they laugh) Oh really then prove it.

I leaned over and kiss Loren with so much passion then pull away. She pulls me back into a hot intense hot make out session.

Loren: Wow. You must love enough to almost give me your mom's ring.

Eddie: I do I love you wait how did you know that I was going to give my mom's ring.

Loren: There is a picture of you, Katy and Max at the bungalow in the sunset and she wearing that ring because that picture is next to me and you at MK after my first concert with you.

Eddie: Where are those pictures at?

Loren: On top of the table closest to the guitar that Papa Max gave to you for your 22nd birthday.

Eddie: Kiss me again.

Loren: Eddie Duran can't get enough of me.

Eddie: Just do it.

She gives me a sweet innocent kiss and pulls away.

Eddie: Where did I tell you I love you?

Loren: You took me to our secret spot up in Mulholland and had a nice candlelight dinner. We looked at the stars and I said "I love those stars. There are so beautiful" and you said "I know something I love that is prettier than the stars "I replied "What's that?" you whispered into my ear "I love you more than music and the stars. I think you are prettiest thing in the galaxy." "Aww Eddie. I love you too."

Eddie: Wow. That's amazing you remember everything considered what has happened.

Loren: How could I forget my rock star boyfriend is the most romantic guy I have ever had? You told the first day we met "Don't fall in love".

Eddie: I think our love magic because I just cured you.

Loren: Really? I don't think so but if you kiss me again then maybe I will start to believe you.

I kissed Loren when I heard the door swing open.

Eddie: What the hell are you doing here?


	4. OMG moments and Old Flames

Chapter 4

~ Max's POV

A tall man started to walk towards me and Nora.

Nora: What the hell are you doing here?

Man: I'm here for our child. (he looked at me) What the hell is Max Duran doing here?

I wanted to slap this guy but Nora held me back.

Nora: You have no right to be here Trent. You lefted me and Loren and now when she is famous you decide to come back in her life. I don't know who you think you are but you can't come in here and decide to check up on Loren. It's none of your business you who I date? Max is a better a dad to Loren then you'll ever be. So I suggest you walk out of that door before I call security to help me escort you out.

Trent: I'm not leaving until I came here to get want I .My daughter talks to me.

Nora: You are unbelievable. Loren doesn't want to talk you.

Trent: Oh really then why did she send me this letter.

I watched Nora snatch the letter out of Trent's hands. We both started to read it and decided that was Loren's handwriting.

Max: Okay fine. We believe you but if you hurt my daughter. I swear she will be the last person you ever talk to.

Trent: You aren't her father I am.

I took a step closer to Trent. He reeked of the streets. I looked up and down at him. I didn't like the way he looked at Nora.

Max: You might be blood related but I'm more of a man then you'll ever be. Now you only get five minutes with Loren and that's it. Got it or do I need someone to remind you?

Trent: I can take as much time as I want with Loren. She is my daughter and don't you have a troubled son to worry about?

Nora: (holding me back and saying) Hey. Go and check up on Loren and Eddie while I deal with Trent.

I walk away hearing Trent's smart remark.

Trent: Yeah. Go check up on Loren while I talk with my beautiful Nora. (pulls Nora closer to him)

Nora: (Trent tries to lean in for a kiss) Get off of me.

I ran up to Trent and pulled him off of Nora. I punched him in the stomach.

Max: That was for leaving my daughter and touching my wife. Now get out of my sight.

I walked up and asked Nora if she was okay and guiding her to where everyone else was. Trent threw a binder to the back of my head. I turned around and he knocked me down to the ground. I punched him back and Nora was trying to getting me off of him when Eddie separated me and Trent. Security came and escorted Trent when a girl came up to him.

Girl: Mom. How could you let Max beat up Dad?

Max: (I turned to Nora) Mom? Nora do you know this girl?

Nora: …

~Loren's POV

Eddie: What the hell are you doing here?

Girl: Nice to see you again .Eddie.

Loren: What does she mean by again? Eddie?

I see Eddie tensed up a bit and tries to say something but just shuts his mouth.

Girl: Oh you didn't tell her?

Eddie: What do you want Leah?

Leah: Well I came up to check up on Loren.

Loren: Eddie .How do you know this girl?

Eddie: Do you remember when I went missing?

Loren: Kind of.

Eddie: Okay so when I found out that Chloe killed my mom. I drove away and I got into a car accident. Leah rescued me and helped to get healthy again. I missed you a lot and she was giving me a sponge bath and then she just kissed me. I pushed her away the second it happened .She got me back here to see you do your tribute concert to me. I swear that kiss doesn't mean a thing to me. I love you not her.

Loren: Is this true Leah?

Leah: I recalled it was more than just a kiss. It was more like a make out session. I'm so sorry Lo.

I looked at Eddie and he nodded his head no and he tried to reach for my hand but I moved it. I looked at Leah and she was smirking and slowly frowned.

Loren: Don't call me Lo. Only close friends and family can call me that.

Leah: See that's just thing. I am family.

Eddie: Yeah right. Leah just get out of here. I would like to speak to my girlfriend alone.

Loren: Ex- girlfriend. Eddie. Just go please. (on the verge of tears)

Eddie: You can't be serious. Lo I love you not anyone else. Not Chloe or Leah.

Loren: (crying) Eddie. I don't know who to believe or what to believe? Please just leave or I'll call a nurse.

I felt tears rolling down my cheek. I turned my head away from Eddie. Eddie leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

Eddie: I'm not giving up on us. I love you Lo and I always will.

Eddie walked out and Leah stop smiling when I looked at her.

Leah: I'm so sorry sis.

Loren: Wait what do you say?

Leah: Sis. Loren, you are my sister.

I heard my mom screaming and I got out of my bed. Leah and I walked outside and saw Eddie pulling Max off of a guy. Leah ran up to the man.

Leah: Mom. How could you let Max beat up Trent?

Max: Mom? Nora. Do you know this girl?

Nora: ….

Loren: Mom. Who is this? (pointed to the man and Leah)

~Nora POV's

Nora: That's your bio dad. Trent and Leah is your-

A woman busted through the door and walks up to us.

Woman: Eddie. I have missed you so much.

Everyone looks at each other except Loren and says "Chloe".

Chloe: What are you doing and why are you with this teeny bopper?

Loren walks up to Chloe and slaps her really hard.

Chloe: What was that for?

Loren: For almost killing me.

Everyone gasped and surrounded her.

Mel: I can't believe you still haven't gotten over the fact that Eddie and Loren are meant to be together. Loren is my sister and you think that you can come up her and get away with this.

Mel slapped Chloe and pushed her to the wall.

Mel: I swear if you touch Loren or any of her family. I will hunt you and kill you myself and then go to the police and tell them my statement. Got it Barbie? Now go home before I kill you in front of everyone.

Chloe ran out crying and Mel ran over and gave me a hug.

Loren: Thanks Mel. Are you sure you want to be a director because you could be a better bodyguard?

Everyone laughed at that and then there was an awkward silence. Loren broke the silence.

Loren: Hey Jake and Kelly. I have some songs I would like to show you tomorrow could you stop by around 2ish?

Kelly: Sure but worry about your health. We have to go but I'll see you tomorrow.

Jake and Kelly gave their goodbyes and Trent, Leah, Mel, Ian, Loren, Eddie, Max and I were just staring at each other.

Ian: Well love I'm happy that you are alive and gaining parts of our memory back but Mel and I have to go.

Mel: No we don't- I mean Lo yeah I'm tired .I think I'm going to go and get some sleep. So just text me later.

Ian: Bye mate.

Eddie: Bye Ian and Mel.

They lefted and there was more awkward silence.

Nora: Loren. There is something you should know. When I was pregnant with you and Leah I was so happy that I was have twin girls. So when I gave birth to you the doctor told me that they lost Leah. I thought they meant that Leah died not actually not knowing where was Leah. So they asked me to give a name to put in their records and I chose Leah.

Leah: Dad. You are such a liar you told that Mom didn't want me so she gave me to an orphanage.

Nora: How could someone be so heartless? Oh wait that's your father because he didn't want twin girls and when we lost you .He told me to suck it up and move on. If I did know about you I would have kept you and Loren if even though I didn't get any financial support from your father.

Loren: Trent. Could stay the hell out of my life?

Trent: You don't talk to your father like that young lady.

Loren: You are right Trent. I wouldn't talk to Max like that but you aren't my father .Really? Young lady. You don't get to pick and choose when you want to be a father and a wimp. I don't want to see you ever again. Please leave now.

Trent: Loren?

Loren: (shouting) Out! NOW!

The security guards escorted Trent and Leah.

Max: I'm so sorry if I caused extra problems for you Loren. I just couldn't contain my feelings for Trent. I hate him for leaving you guys.

Loren: Maybe it was best for you to punch him so we can it through his thick skull that we hate him for what he did to us.

Nora: I think was enough drama for one day. I'm going to go but I'll be back tomorrow. I'm so sorry hon. I was trying to keep you away from the truth because I didn't want you to get hurt.

Loren: Mom. I'm not mad at you .Really I understand why you didn't say anything and you didn't know if she was alive or not. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye Pops.

Max and I lefted Eddie and Loren .I was really worry about them. Eddie looked upset and I didn't have a chance to talk him. I guess I will see him tomorrow.

~Eddie's POV

I walked Loren back to her room.

Eddie: Lo. I love you and could you please forgive—

She kissed me and when she pulled back I was in awe and didn't know what happened.

Loren: Eddie I forgive and yes I'll be your girlfriend again.

Eddie: Wait. I'm confused .I thought you mad at me about Leah.

Loren: I was but I knew she was trying to make me jealous enough to break up with you.

Eddie: Oh good because I wasn't going to leave here until you took me back.

I leaned in and kissed her. I felt like I was on cloud 9 and forgot about everything. She pulled away and I frowned.

Loren: When did we get in here?

I looked around and noticed that we were in her room again on her bed.

Eddie: I don't know. What time is it?

Loren: 2 am.

Eddie: I think I should go but I'll see you later today. (kissed her on the cheek)

Loren: Wait, Eddie.

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: I want you to stay please.

Eddie: Fine but you are lucky that I like you because I would have been out of here.

Loren: No. You wouldn't.

Eddie: You are right. I wouldn't have.

Loren: Goodnight Duran.

Eddie: Goodnight Tate.

Chloe's POV

Chloe: (on the phone) I need a favor. Yeah, I have 100,000 dollars cash. Thanks but I have one request don't leave any DNA prints on anything and please wear a mask. I'm sorry I just trying to make sure this won't get traced to me somehow. What did you say? Oh. I thought I told you her name already? How could you forget this is your job? I want you to kill Loren Tate .Yes Loren Tate. She isn't prettier than me! Just get the job done okay.

I hung up the phone and closed my laptop.

Chloe: Mrs. Chloe Duran. Wow, my name fits perfectly with Eddie's .Loren Tate, you are going down and not to the hospital. (evil laugh)


	5. UNBELIEVABLE

Chapter 5

~Cam's POV

I was walking towards Loren's room. I had to kill that pathetic loser. She ruined me and Chloe's life by stealing Eddie away from her. She has to pay for all the pain we have been though. Today is the day she will die and Eddie will be brokenhearted forever. I have to do this for my future with Chloe. I was about to open the door when I got a message from some random number. It was a picture was of Chloe walking out of Dylan Boyd's apartment with her hair messed up and her clothing sloppy. I can't believe that she cheated on me. She promised me if I did this one thing me and her will be able to be free and live happily ever after. Bullsh*t. I walked into Loren's room and decided to kill Loren to take out my frustration.

I hate Chloe. She told me that she loved me and she wanted us to be together but she is using me to get to Loren. I don't want to kill Loren because the truth is I love Loren even though I call her mean things she made me happy and she didn't like me because of my body. Wait Cam...what are you saying this girl lefted you for Eddie Duran. I saw Loren wrapped up in Eddie's arms and it made me furious. What the hell! Eddie is the one I should be killing because he STOLE my girl and I should be the one comforting her. I hate Eddie too. He is some F*CKING SEX SYMBOL to every girl around the world. What does he have that I don't? I got abs, money, and I'm sexy.

I took out the needle full of poison I was directing towards Eddie's arm when my phone vibrated causing me to drop it on the floor. I silently jump down onto the floor when Eddie was shifting around in the bed. I was going to kill Eddie just not today. I crawled back to the door and slowly closed it .

BAM!

~Eddie's POV

BAM!

I woke up and found Loren in my arms. She is so cute when she is sleeping. I looked at my phone and saw it was seven o'clock. I need to go change because I have to go to the studio and record some of my new songs. I slowly tried to get out of the bed when Loren pulled me back.

Loren: Where are you going?

Eddie: I have to go and get ready.

Loren: For what?

Eddie: I have to go to the studio and record some new songs.

Loren: (pouted) But I don't want you to go.

Eddie: As much as I enjoy laying here with you I have to go because the label has been down my throat about my new album.

Loren: I get it. Music is more important to you than me.

Eddie: (kisses her passionately) Don't think like that. Loren I love you more than I could say. I promise I'll be back and if you want me to stay tonight than I'll an overnight back.

Loren: I know. I just wanted you to say that you love me. (giggles)

Eddie: I'm getting you back for that. Mrs. Lasgasna.

Loren: Hey! It's not my fault that I can't say it.

Eddie: I know and I find it adorable.

Loren: (pretend to be hurt) Oh I get it. I'm just adorable to you.

Eddie: No I find you beautiful, adorable, and sexy.

Loren: Really? Well I guess I forgive you.

Eddie: Thank you. I have to go babe.

Loren: Alright but you are in trouble if you don't come straight here after your recording session.

Eddie: Okay. I love you. (quick kiss) Bye. (walks away)

Loren: I want a real goodbye kiss.

I run back and kiss her with all I had in me.

Eddie: Bye beautiful.

Loren: Bye.

I slowly tip toed to the elevator and push the doors close. As soon as I get to my car I drove as fast as I could on the highway and rushed home.

**3 hours later**

I walk into the recording booth and saw Jake on his phone.

Eddie: Hey Jake.

Jake: Ready to record your new song.

Eddie: Actually I have 4 other songs to record but one of them is a duet and I want Loren to sing it with me.

Jake: Eduardo. That's great. I'm sure that the label can wait for your duet since you are almost done with your album.

Eddie: Thanks.

I sung:

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I want to marry you**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes**_

_**Or is it this dance juice**_

_**Who cares baby?**_

_**I think I want to marry you**_

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard**_

_**We can go**_

_**No one will know**_

_**Oh come on girl**_

_**Who cares if we get trashed**_

_**Got a pocket full cash we can blow**_

_**Shots of patron**_

_**And it's on girl**_

_**Don't say no no no no**_

_**Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Well go go go go**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night**_

Next Song

_**If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you**_

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah

I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and mercury  
Baby it ain't make believe

Last Song:

_**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel**_

_**Had no example of a love that was even remotely real**_

_**How can you understand something that you never had?**_

_**Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Until you learn to love yourself**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**I know your trouble**_

_**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Until you learn to love yourself**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**A heart of numbness gets brought to life**_

_**I'll take you there**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**Girl let me love you, baby, oh**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**Girl let me love you, baby**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**Let me love you, let me love you, oh**_

_**I can see the pain behind your eyes**_

_**It's been there for quite a while**_

_**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**_

_**I would like to show you what true love can really do**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Until you learn to love yourself**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**I know your trouble**_

_**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Until you learn to love yourself**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**_

_**I'll take you there**_

_**Girl let me love you, baby**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**Let me love you, let me love you, baby**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**Girl let me love you, baby**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby**_

_**For every heart that beats**_

_**For every heart that beats**_

_**For every heart that beats**_

_**For every heart that beats**_

_**Heart that beats**_

_**Heart that beats**_

_**Heart that beats**_

_**Heart that beats**_

Jake: Great. I'll notify the label about your songs and it looks like you have the rest of the week off.

Eddie: Thanks Jake.

I drove to the penthouse and ran upstairs to pack.

Loren: Hey Eddie.

Eddie: Oh Hey Loren.

I walked all the way upstairs and tried to find a bag carry to the hospital. I can't wait to see Loren. Wait did…I just Loren downstairs…. I ran downstairs and found Loren waiting on the couch.

Loren: Well look who just figured out that I'm not at the hospital.

Eddie: (sat down and hugged her) I missed you.

Loren: Well I'm glad that-

Before Loren could finish her sentence I just kissed her. I could feel her smiling when I kissed her. I was gonna pull away when she deepened the kiss. It got intense and I picked her up and led her to my bed with breaking the kiss.

Eddie: Are you sure about this? I mean you just got out of the hospital and you are slowly gaining your memory back. I just don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for…..

Loren: If I didn't want to do this then I would have stopped you earlier.

Eddie: I know but all of the things that have happened. Are you sure?

Loren: I'm positive about this.

Eddie: Are you-

Loren kissed me with so much force like she wanted me. I pulled away and looked at her in an awe.

Loren: Does that answer your question?

Eddie: A little.

Loren rolled over so that she was on top of me. She kissed me again and slowly took off my shirt. She kissed my jawline and then stopped.

Loren: Now, are you ready to make love to me already?

Eddie: Hell yes.

**2 hours later**

I'm still trying to catch my breath. I didn't know Loren had that much fierceness in her.

Loren: Are you okay?

Eddie: Yeah. Just… wow

Loren: I just wanted to show you how much I love you not give you a heart attack.

Eddie: I just wasn't expecting that.

Loren: Expect what?

Before I could answer her there was a knock on the door. I threw on some sweatpants and opened the door.

Eddie: What the hell are you doing here?

~Loren's POV

I got dressed and noticed Eddie was gone forever. Then I heard yelling so I hurried downstairs. I saw Eddie and Leah kissing. Eddie pulled away and asked her what she was thinking.

Loren: What the hell Leah!

Leah: HE kissed ME. (smirking deviously)

Eddie: I didn't. Lo, I love you and only you.

Leah: Did he tell you that he went over my house last night?

Eddie: Okay. Don't freak out because it isn't what you think it is.

Loren: Eddie. I love you but really you slept with my bio sister. I knew you were going to be exactly like Trent.

Eddie: (crying) Loren. Please don't do this and don't listen to her. I love you please.

Eddie tries to move closer to me but I took a step back.

Leah: I'm sorry Lo. I thought you should know the truth but I understand why you use to date this guy and his tattoo of his mom is really pretty.

Eddie: Lo. Don't listen to her. Every fan knows a have one tattoo of my mom.

Loren: I don't want to listen to any of your excuses anymore.

~Eddie's POV

Loren: I don't want to listen to any of your excuses anymore.

Leah: I call you later babe.

Eddie: Get the hell out of my house.

Leah: Oh feisty Eddie. I like it. (tries to kiss him)

Eddie: (moves away) NOW.

Leah lefted and I turned around I saw Loren was gone. I ran upstairs and found her packing her things.

Eddie: What are you doing?

Loren: Packing my stuff.

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Because you cheated on me with her.

Eddie: Just let me explain.

Loren: Why? We just had amazing sex and then I found out that you cheated on me with my bio sister.

Eddie: Just listen to me. Okay.

Loren: You have a minute or I'm leaving.

Eddie: Leah and I -

Chloe's POV

Chloe: What the hell happened Cam?

Cam: I couldn't do it because Eddie arms were tightly wrapped around Loren's body.

Chloe: Dammit!

Leah: Well I stirred up some trouble this afternoon and it looked like Loren broke up with Eddie.

Chloe: Good work! Now if I could figure out some way for us to kill Loren without anyone knowing.

Cam: Suffocate

Leah: Kidnap her and burn her.

Cam: Stab her to death.

Leah: We could hang her

Cam: Or maybe...

Chloe: I already came up with a plan but I think I want her to suffer before we kill her .

Leah: But I thought you were going to..

Chloe: I changed me my mind now listen up we are going to...

A person rushed into the room and said : Put you hands up where I can see them.

**Hey guys. Read and Review this chapter and tell me what your theories are about Chloe's plan, Loren and Eddie's relationship and what is gonna happen next. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not but If you guys keeping reviewing I will keep writing. I will try to update next Tuesday and let you know if I'm giving the story away or continuing it.**

**XOXO**

**LovetoloveLeddie143**


	6. They did what?

Chapter 6

~Eddie's POV

Eddie: Leah and I didn't have sex but it is true that I did go over her house while you were asleep. I thought that Leah should know about the surprise I was planning.

Loren: What surprise?

Eddie: I can't tell you...

Loren: So how am I suppose to believe you if you can't tell me what it is?

Eddie: Loren... I don't know how to say it without spoiling it.

Loren: Just tell me if it involves with me?

Eddie: Well duh I mean I would've told you if it wasn't!

Loren: I didn't ask for the sass.

Eddie: I'm sorry just the thought of losing you makes me upset.( walks closer) I know I should probably wait but I can't do this any longer.

Loren: Eddie what are you talking about?

Eddie: (bends down on one knee and takes Loren's wrist) I love you Lo so much and the thought of losing you again makes me sad and angry. I know things have been weird since your attack but please allow me to show you how much I love you . So please Loren Elizabeth Tate marry me?

Loren: Eddie this is very flattering but No

Eddie: What? You wouldn't like to marry me?

Loren:...

Chloe's POV

Man: Put your hands up where I can see them

Chloe: What did we do wrong officer?

Man: You are under arrest! (handcuffed Choe)

Leah walked toward the officer and kissed him on the cheek.

Chloe: What are you doing?

Leah: Chloe! You are so stupid to think that I would do that to my sister!

Chloe: Why did you kiss the officer?

Leah: He is my husband and we are partners.

Cameron: You are cop!(slowly walking backwards)

Leah: Yup and you guys just helped me get a promotion.

Leah ran up to Cameron handcuffing him before he escaped.

Leah: I missed you Derek.

Derek: I missed you too babe. (quick kiss)

Leah and Derek escorted Chloe and Cameron to the car and went to the police station.

Loren's POV

_This can't be happening . Eddie, the love of my life, just asked me to marry him._

Loren: Eddie can you give me some time?

Eddie: Sure as much time as you need. I would wait a thousand years to be with you but I'm not giving up on you and I'll ask you again tonight infront of everyone but don't tell anyone that I already tried.

Loren: Thanks Eddie.

Eddie: And Lo?

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: I love you and I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us.

Loren: It won't.

Eddie: ( smiles sadly) Okay well I just be downstairs. (walks away)

Loren: Wait Eddie!

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: (walks up to him) Just because I said No doesn't mean we can't pick up where we left off?

I kissed him softly and let it linger. Then I walked away and went through my closet. Eddie followed me and pulled out my long red dress and I shot a confused look.

Loren: What is that for?

Eddie: We are going to a fancy restaurant for dinner.

Loren: Oh do we leave?

Eddie: At 7 and please pretend like none of this ever happened.

Loren: Yes dad I got it pretend like I'm clueless about this surprise.

Eddie: That's my girl (chuckles)

Loren: Eddie. Please tell me you aren't mad at me.

Eddie: No it's just I thought you would say yes...

Loren: Eddie if I say yes I would be too happy to pretend not to know.

Eddie: Is that a yes?

Loren: You will find out tonight.

Eddie: Or you could just tell me know?

Loren: I would never tell you.

Eddie: Not if I do this.

Eddie kissed me on my neck slowly making his way down when the phone rang.

Loren: (prying Eddie off) Eddie I have to answer the phone.

I picked it up and saw it was Leah.

Loren: What the hell do you want?

Leah: I'm sorry Loren but the thing between me and Eddie was fake. The truth is I'm a cop and I just caught the people that killed Eddie's mom and the people that were planning on killing you. I'm so sorry I had to lie but my job requires me to and to go undercover.

Loren: How am I suppose to believe you?

Leah: I knew you would ask that question. Are you still at Eddie's?

Loren: Yeah I am.

Leah: Go to the guest bedroom.

Eddie: Lo. Who is that?

Loren: Leah

Eddie: Why would you talk to her?

Loren: Just hold on for second while I figure something out.

Leah: Tell him I'm sorry if I caused any problems.

Loren: Eddie. Leah is sorry.

I walked into the guestroom and looked around.

Loren: Okay I'm here. Now what?

Leah: Open the third drawer on the right dresser closes to the window.

Loren: (opens the drawer and looking through Leah's file) Omg you are a cop. Who did you arrest ?

Leah: Chloe and Cameron.

Loren: What they killed Katy?

Eddie: Who killed my mom?

Loren: Leah can I call you back?

Leah: Sure. Burn the file after you are done with it.

Loren: Okay see you at dinner.

Leah: Bye.

Eddie: What is that?

Loren: The document that proves that you didn't cheat on me with Leah.

Eddie: (looking through the file) So Leah is a cop and she was assigned to my mother's case.

Loren: Yup and I think you should sit down for this.

Eddie: Okay I'm sitting.

Loren: Chloe and Cameron killed your mother .

Eddie: What?

Loren: I'm so sorry Eddie.

Eddie: Wow...

Loren: Are you going to be okay?

Eddie: You know what I would throw something right now but you know what I feel happy because we are getting justice for what they did to my mother.

Loren: You are right and Katy would be proud for the way you are handling this.

Eddie: Loren we better hurry because its 5:30 and you take forever to get ready.

Loren: I know a way that we could get ready on time.

Eddie: What's that?

Loren: (whispers seductively in his ear) Well you could join me in the shower. (runs out of the room)

Eddie: Loren Tate ... you will be the death of me!

**A couple of hours later...**

Loren and Eddie walked hand and hand into the restaurant.

Eddie's POV

Everyone was laughing and talking across the table. Loren looks sexy in her red dress of hers. I couldn't stop looking at her the way the curls perfectly fall against her cheek and the way she glowed under the lighting. I knew she was the one for me. She was my Katy and without her I wouldn't be able to survive and thank god she came in my life when she did because I wouldn't know what love really is without her. I want her to have my children and grow old with me and I want her to be mine forever and ever. It was time for me to ask her.

Eddie: (stands up) Excuse me everyone I have something to sing to Miss Loren Tate.

I grabbed my microphone and pulled on her stage while everyone.

Eddie: This is a song that is on my new album. Called Marry You

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I want to marry you**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes**_

_**Or is it this dance juice**_

_**Who cares baby?**_

_**I think I want to marry you**_

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard**_

_**We can go**_

_**No one will know**_

_**Oh come on girl**_

_**Who cares if we get trashed**_

_**Got a pocket full cash we can blow**_

_**Shots of patron**_

_**And it's on girl**_

_**Don't say no no no no**_

_**Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Well go go go go**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night**_

_**Were looking for something dumb to do**_

_**I think I want to marry you**_

Eddie: I'm sorry guys I just had to stop this song. This girl beside me is my inspiration and without her I wouldn't be able to find my true self.I love her so much and she makes the world brighter when she smiles. (takes her hand) Whenever I look into those big brown eyes I know she is the only person for me. Loren Elizabeth Tate I love you and (bends down on one knee as everyone gasps) I fell in love with you on that day on the hill. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life so would you please make me the happiest guy on Earth by marrying me.

Opens the black velvet box from Tiffany's and shows the 16 carot ring to Loren. She picks it up and see L+E= Forever and Always engraved on the back.

Loren: Eddie I-

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been forever for me to update this story but I promise I'm going to be more on top of it. So what is Loren going to say to Eddie? Did anyone think that Leah was a good guy or a cop? Does anyone think they have an idea of what's gonna happen?**

**I want to give a quick shout out to EVERYONE that has been reading this story since the beginning and I do apprecciate all of the reviews and other people following my other stories. I love you all.**

**XOXO**

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


	7. I love you but

Chapter 7

~Loren's POV

Loren: Eddie I-

Eddie: Loren you are the one I want to wake up in the morning too and the one I want to spend every second of the day with you. You are always on my mind and my inspiration for every song I make. I couldn't possibly imagine my life with out you.

Loren: Uh...

Eddie: You light my world like no body else. (Yes I know I'm being cheesy) and I love every flaw about you because you are perfect and amazing just the way you are. I'm in love with you because you are smart, talented, beautiful, flirtatious, understanding and perfect for me.

Loren: Thanks Eddie but-

Eddie: Loren I love you more than music and myself.I love you so much until it hurts. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. So could you please just make me happiest guy on earth by marrying me...

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie I can't make you be the happiest guy on Earth.

Eddie: What?

Loren: I'm sorry.

Crowd: BOOOOOO!

Eddie walked off the stage and started to walk towards the door when I ran after him and grabbed his arm.

Loren: Wait?!

Eddie: What do you want Loren?

Loren: I can't make you the happiest guy on Earth but-

Eddie: Just stop talking Loren. I get it you don't love me.

Loren: No I just-

Eddie: Loren just stop.

Loren: Eddie-

Eddie: I'm fine .

Loren: I lo-

Eddie: Im okay. Really?

Loren: Ed-

Eddie: Lo

I grabbed him by his ears and kissed him. At first he was pushing me away until he gave in and grabbed my waist. I pulled away when I heard everyone start to cheer.

Loren: Let me finish my sentence.

Eddie: Okay.

Loren: I can't make you the happiest man-

Leah bursts through the doors and screams on the top of her lungs.

Leah: Wait!

~Leah's POV

I just talked to my boss for three hours about my promotion and what I will have to do on Monday. I walked out of the office happily and everything was falling into place. I'm getting to know my new sister ,my husband and I get to spend more time together and I'm pregnant but I haven't told anyone yet.

Leah: Leah you can do this. Tell Derek.

I slowly walked over towards the table where Derek was eating his lunch.

Derek: Babe. What's up?

Leah: Nothing.

Derek: Babe. You are lying to me. Just tell me.

Leah: Well I'm tired of not waking up next to you especially since-

Derek: Stop beating around the bush.

Leah: I don't know what you are talking about?

Derek: Just get to your point.

Leah: So you don't truly think I didn't miss you.

Derek: No it's just-

Leah: Just nothing. (got up and left)

Derek: (grabbed my arm) Wait what just happened?

Leah: My husband doesn't think I didn't miss him.

Derek: I'm sorry babe I just been stress out because of miss barbie won't answer any of my questions.

Leah: Okay I forgive you but-

Derek kissed me softly and pulled me closer to his waist. I threw my arms around his neck and started to think.

**_I love Derek but I don't know if Derek is the father of my baby. I don't lose Derek because of one stupid night with Sean (my boss). The real reason I got my promotion is because he wanted to work with me. Which I know what that really means..._**

Derek and I were starting to get intense when someone interrupted us.

Sean: Derek you are killing the poor girl!

Leah: Sean . What do you want?

Sean: You forgot to fill out some paperwork.

Leah: Oh okay.

Derek: I'll be in the interrogation room with be Cameron.

Leah: Okay babe.

I followed Sean back to his office and sat down on his couch.

Sean: SO are you ready?

Leah: TO fill out paperwork? YES

Sean: No to explore me...

Leah: I can't and will not have sex with you.

Sean: Why not?

He grabbed me and made out with me until I pulled away.

Leah: Because I'm pregnant.

Sean: What?

Leah: Yeah for three months.

Sean: Oh is it mine?

Leah: I don't know maybe ?

Sean: Oh..

Leah: Okay well bye.. (i walked away until he grabbed my arm)

Sean: Wait..

Leah: What ?

Sean: Let's talk..

An hour later...

Sean: Well you should get going..

Leah: Yeah I should..

Sean: I love you bye.

Leah: Did you say?

Sean: Oh good bye Leah.

Leah: Bye babe

Sean: What did you say?

Leah: Uh.. Bye..er...Sean

I walked up to the door and stood there to my back to Sean. I slowly turned around and Sean ran up to me and kissed me. I pulled away speechless.

Sean: Good night Leah.

Leah: Yeah..um.. Ditto.

I ran out of the door and waited for Derek. The whole car ride was silent until Derek spoke up.

Derek: We are here.

Leah: Good.

Derek: What do you have to tell me?

Leah: I'm pregnant.

I opened the door and ran into the restaurant.

Leah: Wait!?

Eddie: What?

~ Eddie's POV

Leah: Wait!?

Eddie: What?

Leah: Don't start without me.

Eddie: You missed Loren saying NO to my proposal.

Loren: Okay that's it. ( grabbed a napkin in put in Eddie's mouth)

I didn't understand Loren and why she said no I just love her. Wait she just shoved a napkin in my mouth and she is pulling me toward the stage. Loren grabbed a chair and sat down while everyone was booing her.

Loren: Would everyone please SHUT THE FUCK UP?!

She stood up and removed the napkin from my mouth.

Loren: As I was saying Eddie I can't make you the happiest man in the earth BUT I can make you the luckiest guy on earth.

Eddie: **Waait**... Are you saying yes to me?

Loren: Are you Eddie Duran?

Eddie: Yes

Loren: Then a thousand times yes!

Eddie: Really?

Loren: I love you.

I fiddled in my pocket and took the ring out of the box and slid it on Loren's finger. I kissed her passionately until Derek rushed in.

Derek: FUCK YOU LEAH!

**Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter and I decided to keep Leah and add some drama. SO do you like it ? Would you like other characters to pop up the story? Anything you want me to change?**

**R&R**

**XOXOOXOXO**

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


End file.
